


Lets Try Something New

by lousharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Harry, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Enjoy!, Food Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Pain Kink, Top Louis, ass eating, for maria, harry is eager, im so sorry, kinda sorta daddy louis BUT the word daddy is not used, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, they are both legal don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousharry/pseuds/lousharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to try something, but isn't sure if Louis will want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Try Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for Maria :D](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=for+Maria+%3AD).



Harry was thinking a lot recently. He really wanted to spice up Louis and his sex life, but he wasn't so sure if Louis wanted the same. He was scared Louis wouldn't like him or think he was weird, so he never brought it up. Harry had kept to himself, until Louis started asking questions.

"Is everything alright babe?" Louis asked. His voice gentle, as he placed his hand on Harry's knee.

"Everything is fine..I just.. I don't know Lou." Harry replied.

"You know you can tell me anything Harry. What's bothering you?" Louis looked at Harry with the most sincere eyes. Harry had to tell him. He was stupid if he didn't. It's just their sex life. The least he could do is say no.

Harry started to speak but stuttered on his own words.

"Babe, what is it? Come on. " Louis said.

"You promise you won't find me weird or anything?" Harry looked up at Louis.

"Of course I wouldn't, now tell me." 

Harry mummered, "I wanna spice up, ourrrr sex life".

"I'm sorry, what'd you say?"

Harry took a deep breath in. He looked up from his lap and noticed Louis staring wide eyed at him. He was so afraid that this would be his reaction. 

"I want to spice up our sex life, Lou." Harry said. The words came out 2 miles per second. 

Louis looked at him and grinned. "Is that all? Is that really whats got you down? Aw, Harry. You should've just told me. I've been wanting to, but I wasn't sure if you were ready for that level."

Harry was shocked. Did those words really just come out of Louis' mouth? Of course they did. He just watched and heard him say it.

"Really? You want to?", Harry needed reassurance.

"Of course. As long as you want to. Anything in mind?" Louis winked at Harry. It made Harry a lot more comfortable. He could trust Louis and he knew it. 

"How about food kink? You could cover me up in food and lick it off me slowly. You know I love being teased." Harry replied with much more confidence. Harry saw the way Louis got all tense. He knew Louis loved hearing Harry talk dirty, and Harry doesn't do it enough Louis says.

"I think that is a great idea. In fact lets go get food right now, you got me all worked up just from saying that. I want to wreck you so bad." Louis said.

"Grab the car keys, I'll drive."

 

\---------

 

Harry and Louis' cart was halfway full. It was full of candy, chocolate, even some kind of liquid that Louis through in there. A plethera of things they probably wouldn't even use. Harry saw it in the corner of his eye. Wasabi. Harry would love to have that on him and Louis lick it off him. It would leave a burn like nothing else, and Harry is all for the pain. 

"Hey Louis, how about wasabi?" Harry asked. He was actually afraid Louis would turn it down, but never the less Louis agreed.

Harry and Louis ran into a couple of Harry's old friends. Harry was delighted to see them..a little to delighted. Louis could see the way Harry tossed his hips around and was gripping hard onto his friends. He was making Louis jealous, and jealous Louis was quite a sight to see. Harry knew what he was doing, and continued to do it. He knew that this would get him rough sex. 

Louis was all for rough sex, but he wasn't giving in that easy. Louis felt a slight hard on coming, and Harry saw and smirked. Of course he did..his cheeky little boyfriend gets him hard in front of his friends. As Harry said his goodbyes Louis started to walk off to the register.

Everything was silent after that. The walk to the car was silent, and so was the car ride home. 

 

\----------

 

Louis grabbed the grocery bags while Harry unlocked the door. Louis walked in and sat the bags on their table. As soon as Harry was locking the door, Louis was right behind him. Feeling him up and already being rough, he whispered in his ear.

"You like doing that to me, huh? You like making me hard in front of your friends? You know how jealous I get kitten." Harry just moaned in pleasure. Hearing those words come from Louis' mouth was appetizing. 

"Up in our room. I'll be up there in 5 minutes. Be naked, bum up, and face down." Harry listened and made his way up the stairs. 

Louis walked over to the kitchen. He really didn't want to take care of those groceries, but he knew he had to. He started putting them up when he came across it. This is how he would punish but please Harry. He finished putting everything up and grabbed the wasabi.

He opened the door to see Harry's perky little bum in the air. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to that sight. 

Harry head turn back and saw it was Louis and immediately felt relieved. Harry felt exposed, but in a good way. He felt exposed for Louis, and he really liked that thought. 

Louis walked over and put his hand on Harry's bum. A cold shiver went all over Harry's skin. Louis liked the fact that he could touch Louis once and make him shiver. He felt powerful over his boy. The boy he loved and would be willing to do anything for. 

Louis looked at Harry's cock and it was already hard. The things he could do to this boy were amazing, but tonight it's about food.

Louis grabbed Harry's hair and gently pulled. Harry immediantly responded and brought himself to look at Louis. He looked straight into Harry's eyes and kissed him. This was the first kiss they've had since they talked about this kink they wanted to try. Harry's lips were like pure sugar mixed with acid. They were so sweet and it always gave Louis the best high.

The kiss started getting more passionate and deeper. Louis slid his tongue in to get a taste of Harry's mouth. God, this boy will be then death of him one day. He started moving his hands on Harry's chest and Harry started sliding down Louis' neck. He was peppering Louis before Louis could said no. Louis tugged his hair and pushed him down gently. He was now on top of Harry. He kept kissing and kissing until he found Harry's neck. 

He made his way down to his perky nipples. He took the right one in his mouth first. He sucked it in a little, and then started nibbling. Harry moaned, trying to get some friction on his cock. He knew Harry loved this and it made him hard instantly. Making his way to the left one, he left kisses in between them both. He was determined to kiss his boy everywhere before he died. 

He did the same with the left nipple until he felt Harry's hard cock rubbing his bum. He stopped and looked at Harry. The boys mouth was open in a small O formation. It made Louis want to grab his phone and take a picture. Harry realized he stopped and opened his eyes. Louis began kissing his tummy and made his way down to his cock. 

Louis knew Harry was huge, but he always forgot how huge he could really get. "Stop teasing and do something." Harry said.

"I would be delighted to. Turn over. Bum up, face down."

Louis got off of Harry and Harry did as he was told. His boy was so pretty. His boy always knew how to make him happy. Louis walked over to grab the wasabi on the dresser, where he left it. He sat down on the bed between Harry's legs. Harry's ass in his face was probably the best thing in his world. He sat the wasabi down beside him and opened the lid. 

Louis licked Harry's rim to get him a little wet. Harry's ass tasted delicious. Louis was convinced he opened himself up with peaches sometimes, because that's exactly what this tasted like. He licked over and over again. He could eat him out all day. He was so in love with Harry and his taste. He licked until his jaw got tired. He totally zoned out on Harry's ass and all he heard was muffles of Harry moaning into the sheets. He licked one last long stride.

He back away and heard Harry whining. "Baby, hold on. I'm gonna put something on your rim and continue." Louis said.

He stuck his finger in the sauce and made it's way to Harry's ass. Harry moaned and whined at the same time when he felt the burn. Louis tongue dove straight in. It was so hot he felt like his tongue was on fire, but it was a sensational burn. Louis was convinced Harry was having the time of his life.

"Do you like this kitten, or do we need to stop?" Louis asked.

Harry lifted his head and looked back. He choked on his own words, but finally got it out. "No, I like it." Harry went back to moaning as Louis began eating him out faster and harder. He put more on him and Harry groaned. 

Harry truly enjoyed the burning. He wanted more that Louis' tongue in him though. He began to spoke but just couldn't get it out. All his senses were going a mile a minute, but he enjoyed it. He lifted his head and the words finally made their way out. 

"Loouuuis, can yo- can you fill me up? Pleaaaaaseee." Harry moaned as Louis stuck his index finger in. 

The burn was so amazing to Harry. He wish he could feel this 24/7. Louis began fucking his fingers into Harry. They were curved, but not enough to hit his prostate.

"Louiiss, I need more." Harry groaned into the pillow. 

"Your wish is my command baby." Louis responded with taking his fingers out. He grabbed the lube out from the bedside drawer and put in on three of his fingers. He then rubbed some wasabi on them, but not enough to hurt Harry. 

Harry was surprised when he felt three fingers at his entrance. Louis pushed the first two in, but Harry was already a moaning mess. He pushed back on them and Louis knew he should probably add another. He left Harry fuck back on them for a little longer and pushed his ring finger in. That was a surprise to Harry, and Harry actually screamed. Not a bloody murder scream, but a fuck me harder scream.

He curled his fingers just right as they jabbed Harry's prostate. Harry moaned and groaned into the pillows. His ignored cock was so red at the tip and leaking. Louis began to speak up.

"You want to come from just this baby boy?" Louis asked. Harry's response was just another groan with the usual mutter of Louis and yes yes please. "What if I made you wait baby boy, hm? Would you be able to last, or should I let you come right now?" Harry stuttered on his yes, but it was there. "Have you been a good boy for me Harry?" Right as he said that he felt Harry's rim tighten. He kept rubbing over Harry's prostate, until he realized Harry needed to come badly, and he was going to let him.

"Come baby." Louis said. And Harry did. He came untouched. Louis saw the white substance shoot out all over the mattress. He wanted to lick it all up, but decided it probably wouldn't be the time. He flipped Harry over and let him calm down. He crawled up beside him and start petting his hair. He gave him kisses all over so Harry knew he was okay. Harry was Louis' and Louis loved him.

When Harry came to he looked at Louis and spoke up. "That was so amazing. Can I suck you off now?" 

"Baby, you don't have to you just came untouched and I-" Harry interrupted Louis mid sentence. 

"Nonsense, you deserve it. You made me so happy and loopy. I really enjoyed this. Now let me suck you off." Harry grinned at Louis. 

Harry spoke up again, "Do you care if I put some of this sauce on your cock?"

"Of course not, go ahead." Louis smiled at Harry. Harry grabbed the sauce and put some in his hand. He lubed up Louis' cock and licked a stride bottom to top. 

Louis gasped. He forgot about his cock this whole time and finally feeling Harry's tongue on it was amazing. Plus the heat from the sauce was overwhelming. Harry took him all at once and that made Louis feel so many things.

How can this boy take all of him, without gagging? He looked down at Harry. Harry's cheeks were sucked in and he made sure not to use teeth. He came up with saliva dripping from his mouth, but went right back down. Harry continued deepthroating Louis until he felt his stomach start to twist. He knew he was gonna come all in Harry's mouth. 

"Harryy, oh my- Harry, I'm gonna come baby." Louis moaned.

"Do it in my mouth please. I want to swallow it all." Harry went back down, and that was Louis' sign to come. He felt his release and Harry happily swallowed all of it. 

Harry cleaned up Louis' cock and licked until it was all gone. He crawled up to Louis and the got in their cuddling position. Louis behind and Harry underneath Louis' arm.

"That was so great, I'd really like to do it again baby." Louis whispered to Harry as he nuzzled into his neck.

"Me too babe, I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> i know this was kinda a weird fix but.. anyways. HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY MARIA. it's currently 1:30 am my time and i finally finished it. i hope you all enjoyed, especially you maria :D
> 
>  
> 
> @lllouisandharry


End file.
